


sugar kisses

by worojung



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, ftm sanghyuk, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worojung/pseuds/worojung
Summary: a high pitched and drawn out “mommyy” accompanied with a soft whine falls out of juho’s lips as he watches sanghyuk on the couch above him gently rocking his cunt against two thick digits.





	sugar kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have much 2 say this is gross im sorry sdsjfshjsrjsd

a high pitched and drawn out “mommyy” accompanied with a soft whine falls out of juho’s lips as he watches sanghyuk on the couch above him gently rocking his cunt against two thick digits.

 

“be quiet dumb puppy” sanghyuk purrs, opening his eyes just enough to see juho on the floor under him, collar thrown loosely around his neck attached to a leash that sanghyuk has tightly wrapped around his hand, leaving no slack so he can tug juho around however he likes. a string of spit drips off of juhos chin and lands on the floor. juho can feel his knees and the balls of his palms aching against the hardwood below him but he’s too far gone to care. in fact he really likes the pain on his knees and palms, he really likes the degrading words that sound like honey in sanghyuk’s soft voice. sanghyuk’s chest is heaving and every time he arches his back to put more pressure on his cunt he tugs juhos leash tighter and juho is forced closer to sanghyuk’s dripping pussy. 

 

“please mommy.. i just want to touch.” juho’s voice comes out shaky and weak, several octaves higher than usual. 

 

“maybe. if you’re good puppy.” sanghyuk manages to keep his voice steady despite the small circles he’s rubbing against his clit.  
the elder lifts his left leg up, gently putting his foot on the head of juho’s cock and softly pushing against it. juho can’t help but try to fuck down onto sanghyuk’s foot, desperate for any pressure on his cock. another long string of spit falls out of juho’s mouth, this time onto sanghyuk’s leg. sanghyuk puts his leg down and juho loudly whines at the loss of friction but it’s cut short by sanghyuk quickly spreading his legs and tugging juho’s face right next to his pussy. 

 

“c’mon puppy,” sanghyuk says softly and puts his hand on juho’s chin, wet with drool. 

 

“do you want to eat me out?” 

 

juho can feel his stomach twisting and the corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile. 

 

“yes yes yes mommy” juho begs excitedly 

 

sanghyuk tightens his grip on juho’s chin. “then what’s the magic word?”

 

juho hesitates for a second, mind having to work a little bit harder to understand what the elder is asking for, but when he figures it out he feels his smile grow wider and a strained, “please... please mommy” comes out of his mouth. sanghyuk let's go if juho’s chin and the younger immediately starts to lap at sanghyuk’s cunt. sanghyuk can't stop himself from grabbing juho’s hair and shoving his face deeper into his cunt, farther in between his fat thighs. juho lets sanghyuk take control, he lets sanghyuk hold his face down and grind his pussy against his tongue, lets sanghyuk use him like a toy. juho allows himself to taper his tongue into a point for sanghyuk to fuck himself further down onto and eventually sanghyuk takes his hand out of juho’s hair to grip the blanket on the couch for more leverage, juho can feel his chest twist when he starts sucking sanghyuk’s clit and sanghyuk thrashes and whines above him. sanghyuk pulls juho, now covered in his own drool and sanghyuk’s precum, off of his pussy and shoves 3 of his own fingers into his cunt to finish himself off, expertly working his slit while keeping a tight grip juho’s leash the whole time, juho kisses sanghyuks thighs until the heat built up in his stomach becomes to much and sanghyuk releases over his fingers, thighs, the couch below him, and the blanket that he was holding onto, with a loud whine that echoes through the whole living room. he pulls his fingers out of his sensitive cunt, sticky with squirt and precum.

 

“open up” sanghyuk’s voice is tired and nowhere near as stern as it was before, but of course juho complies and opens his mouth to let sanghyuk shove his fingers down his throat. juho savors the taste of sanghyuk on his tongue and juho sucks on sanghyuk’s fingers until the elder pulls his hand away and his fingers leave juho’s mouth with a soft ‘pop’. sanghyuk puts his foot back onto the younger and presses his heel onto the head of juho’s cock. juho cries out in pain but continues the rub himself off against sanghyuks foot. sanghyuk leans down and little and yanks junho’s leash closer up to him to let his wandering fingers find juho’s sensitive nipples. juho lets out a small whine when sanghyuk’s fingers lightly trace over his nipples and he pushes his cock against sanghyuk’s foot, silently begging for the elder to press down on his cock again. juho finally cums pathetic white streaks across his tummy and sanghyuck’s leg with a small yelp when sanghyuk presses the ball of his foot against the tip of juho’s cock and pulls juho’s nipple especially hard. 

 

sanghyuk presses a soft kiss on juho’s forehead and finally lets go of the leash. “let’s get cleaned up baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated <3 !!
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/frr0gz) <3


End file.
